The present invention relates to a method for heating by means of an absorption heat pump arrangement. It is particularly well suited for heating buildings.
The thermodynamic fundamentals of absorption arrangements to be used as cooling or heating installations have been known for about 70 years. However, in comparison with the widely used compression arrangements, the absorption heat arrangements have been in use only to a modest degree, because under cost analysis they are inferior to compression arrangements; also they are less advantageous regarding their dimensions and applications. Furthermore, the absorption heat pumps used as power equipment employ the material combinations ammonia/water and water/lithium bromide extensively. The use of ammonia in dwellings is restricted because of safety risks. The highest expulsion temperature for the pair of materials ammonia/water is at 160.degree. to 180.degree. C. Beyond this temperature, excessive corrosion and decomposition occur. The pair of materials water/lithium bromide has the disadvantage that the desoprtion temperature may not exceed 150.degree. C. in view of decomposition, salt elimination and corrosion. Furthermore, when using water as "cooling agent", the evaporation temperature may not be less than 0.degree. C.
The limited applications of the absorption heat pumps used until now, a long time ago led to their combination with other heat engineering systems (W. Niebergall, Absorptionsheizanlagen=absorption heat devices, Kaltetechnik 9 (1957), No. 9, p.238-243). Because of the installation and operating cost increase for smaller building units and because of the larger space requirement, in comparison with competitive heat systems, absorption heat pumps so far have not been developed for the heating of single-family houses (R. Plank, Handbuch der Kaltetechnik, Vol. VI/A, Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1969).
The object of the present invention is the creation of a method for heating buildings competitive with conventional heating plants and compression heat pumps. Implementation of this method should make possible a saving of primary energy over conventional heating practices.